Sister's in Arms
by Multiverse-0f-Fantasy
Summary: Hippolyta invites Menalippe to her chambers for some sisterly bonding.


**This was a request for a Menalippe/Hippolyta pairing. I was sent the request and this is what sprung to mind. There's a bit of a build up, but I think it'll be worth the read.**

 **Warning: this is an incest pairing (sister on sister), so if you're not into that I suggest you leave now.**

Menalippe awaited permission to enter the Queens bed chambers eagerly, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. She didn't wait long to hear her sister's voice bark from behind the door. "Enter!"

Swiftly, she opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her and pacing to the center of the room. To her surprise, she found nobody there. She slowly turned in a circle, sensing danger as she moved into a fighting stance as she'd been taught for years. Yet she was still unprepared for the blade pressed against her throat.

"You will obey my commands when and only when I give them" the sharp female voice hissed from behind her.

Menalippe straightened her back to her attacker, nodding curtly as she stood motionless, slowing her breathing. The figure circled around her, keeping the knife to her neck as the tall, athletic woman stepped into her line of sight. The Amazonian Queen locked her blue-green eyes onto her oiwn, allowing a smirk to cross her lips.

"Dear Menalippe" Queen Hippolyta mused, casting her gaze across her sister's brown and gold armor, olive complexion and long brown hair, "my most loyal of lieutenants...are you ready to serve your queen?"

"Yes" she replied without hesitation.

Hippolyta nodded slowly, lowering her knife till it hovered over her torso, dragging the tip along the breastplate towards her hips, the faint sound of metal grinding filling the silence. The soldier stood frozen, unwavering as the tall woman surveyed her with her icy gaze. Without a breath of warning, Hippolyta thrust her knife under Menalippe's armor, failing to draw even a whisper from the young woman.

Her queen smiled, cutting through the strap across her hip. The knife danced across her body, slicing through the straps until Menalippe's armor fell onto the floor at her feet, leaving her only dressed in the brown bracelets of submission, Brown knee high armored boots with stockings going up to her thighs, and the fabrics that served as her undergarments. Hippolyta tossed the knife away and tore the fabric apart, leaving her torso bare and exposed. All the while, the lieutenants stand never wavered.

"Beautiful" Hippolyta muttered under her breath, her gaze transfixed to the perfectly round mounds that served as Menalippe's breasts. She resisted the urge to grasp them in her hands and suck the tantalizing, perky nipples staring back at her. Brought her hands to her sisters shoulders, taking them firmly as she gazed back into her eyes, exploring the deep brown color they were.

As the two women stared at each other in silence, Hippolyta's hands began stroking Menalippe's olive skin softly, starting at her neck and moving down her chest to fondle her breasts, her thumbs rubbing the hard nipples as the soldier let out a moan. "Shh" the queen put a finger to her sister's lips, silencing her before dragging her nails down her torso, leaving red scratches along her breasts. Menalippe bit her lower lip as her sister toyed with her, struggling to keep her composure.

Hippolyta finally stepped away from her to give her a moment to relax, deciding to turn her attention to her own attire. Dressed in her royal attire, Hippolyta wore a brown leather top that covers most of her upper body to her neck, a matching brown leather loincloth along with long brown slit gown. Once she was sure she had Menalippe's attention again, she discarded her clothing, sliding it over her shoulders to fall to her feet, leaving her completely naked. She stepped out of her clothes and strode back up to her sister, wrapping her arms around her waist to grasp the soft round buttocks of the soldier, pressing the two of them together, squishing her large breasts with Menalippe's.

Hippolyta breathed in her sister's scent as she leaned closer, centimeters from Menalippe's lips, her tongue teasingly dancing around her mouth. She felt the soldier's quickening breaths against her tan skin, imagining the torture she's putting her through. She moved her attention to her neck, her nose following the curve of her shoulder as she grazed her teeth along the soft flesh. Menalippe gasped at the contact, her fists clenching as she tried to hold back the overwhelming emotions inside her. She felt something warm run down her thigh, realizing how turned on she was right now. _Gods her sister was such a tease._

"You are beautiful" Hippolyta whispered in her ear, gently biting the earlobe.

Menalippe gasped. "Not as beautiful as you my queen."

Hippolyta brought a hand up to her sister's face, cupping her cheek as she locked eyes with her. "Are you ready to submit?" She asked coyly. Her sister nodded, so she planted a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. Menalippe moaned loudly into her mouth, her body trembling in her grasp, and the queen suspected the lieutenant had just cum. She broke the kiss and smiled. "On your knees" she ordered.

Menalippe obeyed, sinking down to the floor until her head was in line with her sister's dripping pussy. She widened her stance to display her entrance and placed a hand on the back of soldier's head, her fingers laced within the thick brown hair. Her sister looked up at her, smiled, and slipped her mouth between her sister's thighs.

Almost immediately Hippolyta started to sigh and moan uncontrollably, Menalippe not wasting any time in twirling her tongue inside her pussy, eating her out with the expertise of an Amazon. Hippolyta grasped her sister's head with both hands and rocked her up and down her clit in rapid succession, humping her face like a bitch on heat, desperate for release. "Fuck me!" The queen moaned, nails digging into her lieutenants skull. "Fuck your queen! Suck every last drop out of me!"

Menalippe sped up her movements, wrapping her whole mouth around her entrance and sucked hard, her tongue thrusting and licking her folds eagerly. When the amazon queen finally came, she lapped up as much as she could, gulping her juices down like hot nectar from the gods. Hippolyta clutched Menalippe's hair, crushing her head between her legs as she rode out her orgasm, screaming in pleasure as her sister ate her out. When she released her, she ordered her to stand so she could pull her into a deep and sensual kiss, enjoying the taste of herself on her tongue.

The queen guided the two of them to her bed, shoving Menalippe onto the mattress, pouncing on her like a cheetah. "My turn" she growled, biting into Menalippe's neck to leave hickeys trailing down to her crotch. "One condition though" she added, a naughty glint in her eye.

"Anything my queen" the lieutenant planted, silently begging to be fucked.

"You can't cum. In fact, you can't make a sound. Not until I say. That's an order."

Menalippe was unsure she could obey that order, but she nodded anyway. Hippolyta smiled as she situated herself on her stomach, her head between the lieutenants legs kissing around the throbbing wet entrance. After a few moments of being an agonizing tease, she dove in to feed on her sister's aching pussy.

The lieutenant cringed as her sister ate her out, desperate to scream her name as her fingers clutched the sheets and her toes curled. She could feel the heat building deep in her core, waiting to explode. But she was compelled to obey her queen, so remained silent. But the more Hippolyta pleasured her, the harder that task became. Within minutes, Menalippe was a sweating, twitching wreck, desperately fighting the orgasm boiling though her groin, her limps clenching as her legs snapped around Hippolyta's head, nearly cutting off circulation. _It feels like she was going to burst_.

The amazon queen got up from her place at her entrance and lay next to her sister, comforting her by snuggling up close to her. But then she slid two of her fingers into Menalippe's entrance and the soldiers jaw dropped into a silent scream. Hippolyta pumped her fingers as deep as she could, ruling just the right way to hit her G-shot with each thrust. Now Menalippe's face turned red, tears streaming down her cheeks, suppressing the meals and squeals that leaked out of her throat when her sister added two more fingers to the mix.

Hippolyta finally took pity on her. "Speak" she whispered. "Tell me what you want."

"P...p..p.. _permission...to...c..cum!"_ The lieutenant spluttered, gasping for air she could hold.

Hippolyta ponder a brief moment, her thumb rubbing Menalippe's clit, making her grit her teeth. "Permission granted."

Menalippe finally allowed herself to climax, screaming at the top of her lungs, loud enough to wake the whole island, as the dam burst. She ejaculated so hard she saw stars bounce across her vision, her muscles spasming uncontrollably as fluids exploded all over Hippolyta's sheets, drenching her hand and forearm as she let her sister succumb to the pleasure of release.

After several minutes of screaming and coming, Menalippe fell limp, exhausted and spent. Hippolyta lay silently next to her, bringing up her soaking hand, licking the cum off of it and sucking her fingers dry before leaning down to kiss the lieutenant passionately.

"I love you sister" she sighed, relaxing beside her most loyal companion.

"I hate you sister" Menalippe sighed before passing out.


End file.
